OSS1E1 And Then There Were 10
Plot In outer space, two ships are battling in outer space and one of them is carrying a squid-like alien named Vilgax. Vilgax declares that he has come too far to be denied, and that nothing can stand in his way. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10-year-old boy named Ben Tennyson is sitting in school, folding a paper airplane which hits his teacher, who is not happy. Ben urges the clock to go faster while his teacher tells the class about summer school. The bell finally rings, and the class leaves, but the teacher scolds Ben about his paper airplane. Outside, school bullies J.T. and Cash Murray are trying to steal the money belonging to a kid named Jamie. Ben tries to defend Jamie, but the two end up hanging from a tree by their underwear. Ben’s grandfather, Max Tennyson, arrives in his RV, the Rust Bucket, to help Ben and Jamie get down. They board the Rustbucket to find Ben's cousin, Gwen, who is along for the trip, much to the chagrin of both Ben and Gwen. The trio arrive at the campsite, and Grandpa Max serves marinated mealworms, which doesn't thrill the kids. Back in space, the battle continues. Vilgax tells his drones to board the other ship, and he blows it up. Before it was destroyed, it jettisons a pod, which falls into earth. It falls near the campsite that Ben, Gwen, and Max are at. Ben sees it while taking a walk, and goes up to it. It contains a watch that attaches itself to Ben's wrist. After many failed attempts at trying to detach it, Ben pushes a button which amazes him, then it shows the icon of an alien. Then, Ben pushes the surface back down, and accidentally transforms into Heatblast, which scares him. Heatblast panics, hopping around the forest until he realizes that he's okay, despite being on fire. He experiments with his powers, accidentally starting a forest fire. The fire is noticed by Gwen and Max. They head into the forest to try and put it out. Gwen runs into Heatblast, and after a brief misunderstanding, realizes who he is. He explains the watch to her as Max runs up. Gwen tells Max that Heatblast is Ben, but he doesn't get to explain it to Max because of the fire. Max tells Heatblast to start another fire to cancel out the one already in progress. He does, and it works. In space, an injured Vilgax is told that the Omnitrix is not on the destroyed ship. He tells his drones to locate it on Earth and bring it to him. Heatblast tells Max what happened around the campfire, and Max says that he is an alien, but quickly backpedals. Just then, Heatblast turns back into Ben. Max tells him not to fool around with the watch, and goes to check out the crash. Meanwhile, one of Vilgax's robots lands and sends out two probes. At the RV, Ben is fooling around with the watch and, though Gwen tells him not to, discovers how he transformed before. Ben expresses a desire to use the watch to be a hero, and transforms into Wildmutt, who has no eyes. Gwen tries to take advantage of the fact to hit Wildmutt with a stick, but his other senses take over and he dodges the attack. Wildmutt leaps into the forest, and Gwen yells after him to no effect. Swinging through the trees, Wildmutt encounters Vilgax's probes and battles them. He destroys one easily, but turns back into Ben just as the other arrives. Before it can destroy him, however, Gwen destroys it with a shovel. At the camper, Max scolds Ben for playing with the watch. Max decides to help Ben learn to use the watch, and a call comes through on the radio asking for help with a robot attack. Ben decides to help them, and transforms into Diamondhead, a crystal alien. A robot is attack several parked RVs as Diamondhead and the others arrive. Diamondhead is prepared to fight, and successfully destroying the robot. Gwen and Max cheer for him, but, realizing that the watch is timing out, Diamondhead makes a quick escape. In space, Vilgax is told that his robots failed. He is extremely angry, and swearsto destroy whoever kept the Omnitrix away from him. It is now morning, and Gwen and Max are packing up. They note that they haven't seen Ben in a while. He runs in as XLR8, a speed alien. Moving quickly, XLR8 loads up the Rustbucket and then reverts back to Ben. Ben says that he needed to take care of a few things back at home before they really got started with summer. Meanwhile, back in Bellwood, JT and Cash are hanging from a tree by their underwear, unsure of how they came to be there, as it happened quite fast. Impact *Ben transforms into Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, and XLR8 for the first time Heatblast.PNG|Heatblast|link=Heatblast Wildmutt.PNG|Wildmutt|link=Wildmutt Diamondhead.PNG|Diamondhead|link=Diamondhead XLR8.PNG|XLR8|link=XLR8 *Ben, Gwen, Max, Vilgax, JT, and Cash are introduced *The Rustbucket is introduced *Ben's road trip begins *Ben gains the Omnitrix *Vilgax is injured Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben's Teacher *Cash Murray *JT *Ben's Classmate *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Campers *Park Ranger Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones Aliens *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:First Vilgax Arc